


Visions of Blood and Tears

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm not sorry about it though, War, kinda sad, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Tommy just wanted the world to be equal. He just wanted a better place for him and his friends. He didn't want this.Tommy stared at his friends, the people he considered his family, they were crying. They had lost.He had to do something.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 45
Kudos: 644





	1. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the smoke clears, and the day is done, Tommy finally achieved what they had been fighting for. 
> 
> Would he be okay?

_Day 10._

Tommy’s back slid down against the hard rock and dirt wall. He winced as another round of pain echoed through his ribs, shoulders, legs, and back. Everything hurts. Everything. 

One of his hands, his right one, worked its way up to his head to check how bad the bleeding was. He felt an immense burning sensation from his skull as his hand came back crimson red. 

One thought that circled through his brain again and again; _Am I going to die ?_

His left hand stayed put at his right side, he was worried that if he moved his hand everything inside would fall out. He knew that it wouldn’t, but he kept his hand over the wound anyways, he heard that he should apply pressure to stop the bleeding. 

It may be too late for that. The cut that ran through his torso may be fatal. 

Although the blonde teen is riddled with pain, he smiles. 

He gropes around the grass floor that he used to call his home, the embassy, looking for something in particular. As soon as his right hand collided with the smooth cold metal of his communicator he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. 

He called Wilbur, the man who became part of Tommy’s small family. The man who started this all. The president. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ He picked up. 

“Thomas - where are you? I’ve been looking for you everywhere! You have to come back - you have to come home, we know that you need medical attention, please, where are you?” Wilbur frantically stated, not even breathing in between words. 

Tommy made Wilbur worried. He didn’t like that. 

Tommy was the closest thing Wil had to family, him and Tubbo were like his little brothers, and although Tommy annoyed him through and through, they were extremely close, and Wilbur had thought that he lost Tommy - he couldn’t bear that thought any longer, because clearly he was alive - right? 

“Wil -” Tommy barely made out, extremely weak, and his voice dripped with pain. 

“Tommy -” Wilbur breathed, “You sound like you’re in a lot of pain. You have to tell us where you are Tommy.” 

“Wil -” He started again, but this time was interrupted. 

“Is that Tommy?” Tubbo Interrupted. “Oh my god - he’s alive, oh my god. Where is he - is he okay?” 

A female voice shushed him - Niki - “You’re going to pull out your stitches, stop moving. It’s Tommy we’re talking about. I’m sure that he is okay.” She reassures Tubbo. 

Tommy is not okay. 

“Tubbo -” He lightly laughed and mumbled happily, “Niki - Wil..” 

“Tommy,” It physically hurt Wilbur to hear Tommy in this much pain. He was delusional- he - where was he? “Where are you? I can carry you back - Niki can fix you up. Where are you?” 

“Wil,” This time no one interrupted him. “I did it. We can have our independence.” 

A brief moment of silence. “What?” Wilbur was baffled. “You - you did what? How?” 

“I gave them the disks Wil. I know that they mean a lot, I know I should’ve gave them away - but Wil I gained our independence. I - I’m sorry -” Tommy had to stop ranting to cough. He looked at his right palm, he coughed blood. 

A meek voice emerged after his fit of coughing - Wilbur knew he was sixteen, but he had never sounded so small as long as Wilbur knew him. Tommy always compensated for his young age by his loudness, confidence and intelligence. He could easily pass as Wilburs age if he had wanted to, but right now, he sounded like what he was at heart. A scared little kid. 

“Wil - WIlbur, am I going to die?” 

Not even a moment after Tommy had asked the dreadful question did Wilbur answer, “No. I won’t let you - I am so proud of you Toms. You did it. You did what I could not. We are going to come and get you, Tommy. Niki will fix you up okay? I won’t let you die.” 

“M’kay.” He mumbled sleepily. “I’m tired Wil -”

“I know, I know.” Wilbur cut in, “But you gotta stay awake for me okay? Tell me where you are.”

Tommy’s vision got blurry - where was he again? 

“The m’bassy” The young boy croaked. “I can’t Wil, m’ too tired.” he slurred. 

“Tommy,” He sounded out of breath, and on the verge of tears.. “You have to stay awake, you can’t fall asleep. I’m coming for you Toms, you are going to be okay. Tommy -” 

Tommy could barely hear Wilbur anymore, he had dropped his communicator a minute ago. His mind swirled. He had to do this for Wilbur. He had to. 

Wilbur was the one guy he could trust right? He was like Tommy’s older brother, and Wil looked out for him. Dream once filled that role too, but right now, he couldn’t even think about Dream. 

While his vision was giving out, he looked up to see a tall looming shadow in front of him. 

“Tommy, I know you don’t like me right now, but you are going to be alright, okay? I’m going to take you to L’Manberg and everything will be okay. You gotta keep your eyes open, Tommy.” A deep and soothing voice barked into Tommy’s head. 

He saw a tall and lean figure vaguely, and was that a crown? He silently laughed, reminded of his friend back from a different SMP. 

“Techno?” He softly said. 

“Not quite kid, not quite.” Said the same deep voice from earlier. And as Tommy fell into a deep sleep, he felt himself being picked up. 

**“You’re gonna be okay, I promise.”**


	2. Dedication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the history for which will be told for centuries.

“For those of you reading this, this record accounts the history of the L’Manburg war- a war many brave soldiers fought. The days and events written about were the most prominent and important. 

As a historian myself, I can see why it would be important to jot down every event and every day - but as a revolutionary who needs to spend time with his people - his family, after the war; I cannot and will not spend my time writing down every supply gathered, or every tearful moment.   
These ten days, although chronological, did not happen one right after another. It is important to keep note of the fact that the war happened over weeks if not months of our lives. Our blood sweat and tears were poured into this war - and I will not let it stand for nothing. 

I dedicate this record, and my life - as long as it may live - to my two younger brothers, Tubbo and Tommy. I hope you live long, and happy lives. I am so terribly sorry that you both had to live through this, and I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you from the horrors this world offers from now until my death. 

I hope you two know that this was all for you. It always was. 

Sincerely, your president,  
Wilbur Soot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming within a week :)


End file.
